


Moonlight Brothers

by JessieMoonBowles



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMoonBowles/pseuds/JessieMoonBowles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother Moon once bore twin sons unto the Earth, and together they are the gods of both shadow and light, hatred and love, guilt and innocence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley Mckibben](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ashley+Mckibben).



> This is my first work, based entirely on nothing but my own imagination. Much fantasy, much love. Enjoy and tell me what you think!!! (Pleaseeeeeee tell me what you think, I'm serious, help a brother out here man.)

My brother. He waits for me in the darkness of our forest. The moon hides behind her friends, the clouds, as I quietly unlock my bedroom window. The fan whirs behind me, hopefully covering the sound of my struggle at the window as I slip out into the chill air of my frontyard. As quietly as I can, I lower the window back down, then lean against the brick wall of my house, just to take a moment to myself.

I look up, and the moon is still hiding from me, but her light, stolen from the sun, is beginning to peek around the clouds, like a child secretly watching something they know they should not. The thought pleases me and a grin makes its way from my mind to my lips. Looking down, I watch as a one-eyed cat scuttles across the road outside my house, then slips into the shadows, escaping the harsh glare of the yellow streetlight.

Letting out a gusty sigh I make my way around the large bushes bordering my house and reach my backyard, which is mostly grass and somewhat trimmed bushes. Beyond the backyard is our forest, and that is where I’m going. The trees that border the small clearing that separates my dreams from a barren reality loom over me with branches slightly outstretched in a subtle form of a greeting. I accept their invitation, and cross over the last bit of grass-covered land, leaving the barren reality behind.

Unlike the street side, our forest is everything but quiet- life sings and screams here. All around me insects buzz and chatter; something nearby scuttles in the leaves off to my left, and, up on a branch an owl spotts me. He seems to wonder what I’m doing here, and cocks his head to the side, waiting for a reply.

“I’m here to see my brother!” I shout, just louder than the forest’s lifesong. He twists his head back to center as if to say, “ahh, yes. I remember you,” then silently takes off in search of a more comfortable branch to perch on.

After about ten minutes of forest travel, as I reach the small stream filled with cold mountain water, she decides to show herself. The moon lets her light free from the clouds and I can see just ahead, where our glade begins. I carefully cross the glistening stream of stars as the silvery glow illuminates everything in our glade, and then I see him. My brother.

My breath catches for a moment, and I stand just beyond the light to avoid being seen. He lies on his back, in the center of our glade, gazing at the sky. His long, silver hair flows out behind him, decorating the grass in his brilliance. His skin reflects her light, all the way down his unmarred body, almost as well as his hair does. He is bare, and so I too must be- this is holy ground for us. I quietly free myself from the restraints that bind me to hide my humanity, then drape them over a friendly branch to retrieve later. Now bare, I step into the light to join him.

The grass is welcoming beneath my feet, and he lifts his hand off the ground for me to take as he hears my approach. Kneeling by his side, I gently take his pale hand and bring his soft skin to my lips. His emerald eyes are bright as they slowly shift from our mother in the sky to me. His eyes are like clear ponds, undisturbed for thousands of years, pure, and hidden away from all but me. A warm smile spreads from his eyes to his lips when those emerald pools meet my golden flames, and I find that his smile has spread to my lips of their own accord. I allow my lids to slide shut as I take in his sweet scent- like new blooms of spring, a whisper of wind on a lake’s surface, warm sunlight on newly grown leaves.

I open my eyes, and he is already sitting upright in front of me, legs folded beneath him. He is looking down at me with silent tears flowing from the corners of his eyes, though his smile still remains. I know these tears well, and I reach up and cradle his head in my hand, his silken hair flowing round his shoulders. I straighten up my posture on my knees and, releasing his hand, wrap my other arm around his back, and gently pull him to me. I know these tears are special, and only for me. They are tears of great happiness and gratitude, tenderness and love, and I feel my own tears escaping my eyes in response. I run my nails along his back and pull him tight as he buries his damp face into my neck. My fingers run through the silver river flowing down his back, cascading down his small frame, and he lets out a soft sigh.

His hands find their way to my hips as he pulls away from my embrace just enough to meet my eyes. On his face is painted a look of innocent curiosity, like that of a small child, and he tentatively raises thin fingers to brush my cheek. I can’t help the grin that crawls its way onto my face again as I push my face into his hand, sighing at the warmth of his touch. Another hand feels its way up my back, lulling me to meet his skin and give him my heat. I realize I want his warmth too, and quickly huff the thought out of my mind in a swift exhale. My warmth is his, never the other way around; he is the pure brother, the lord of all light in darkness, and I exist solely to serve him. 

I will myself out of this bliss he’s pulled me into, and reluctantly will my lids to lift. He’s watching me again, waiting for my sight to return, and now he points up into the sky. I nod. He doesn’t speak in any languages mortals could understand, but I understand this. He’s pointing to her, up among the stars, all clouds gone. He’s telling me, “Look, brother! She’s out tonight, isn’t she wonderful? Won’t you stay with me to see her?” Of course I will, and so I settle down in the grass and spread my legs for him. He crawls to me on all fours before gently nuzzling my neck in affection, causing yet another grin to form on my lips, and with it a stubborn contentedness. They both remain as he swivels around and plops down in front of me, leaning against my chest. I wrap myself around him, giving him my warmth, and place my chin on his shoulder- relishing the feel of his skin pressed against mine, of his soothing scent- and gaze with him at our mother in the sky.

\----

The night went on and as it did I found my lids growing heavier and heavier. He must have sensed this in me, because now he turns to face me- still with that tender look upon his moonlit countenance, lips turned up at their edges- and pushes his forehead to mine before gracefully raising himself from the flattened bit of grass between my legs. I’m not pleased with the absence of him against me, cold air in his place, but I understand that my body needs rest and that it’s his desire I obtain it. I happily take his outstretched hand, and yawn widely, eyes closed, as he helps pull me up. When my eyes open, I notice he is scrutinizing me with a rather odd look on his face, eyebrows pulled together as his eyes move from my head to my toes and back again. Blood rises to my cheeks in embarrassment at just how naked I am with him examining me like this, but it’s then that I hear him clap his hands three times, and I look up- my face riddled with confusion. This time he’s not looking at me, but instead facing the edge of the glade where a huge, silver stag enters our space.

I gasp on reflex and take a step back from the huge beast approaching me, but my brother doesn’t seem startled at all; instead he surprises me by reaching out his hand toward the massive animal. It stops when about five paces away, and bends on one knee, lowering its snout until it is pressed against the ground. He pauses like this for a moment, and as he does my brother looks over his shoulder at me, hand still outstretched, and beckons me closer with a small chuckle at my expression and a nod of his head.

With wide eyes, I step to him, all fear replaced by awe at the beautiful creature in front of us- this beautiful creature actually kneeling in front of us- and my brother grabs my hand, then stretches it out next to his. At this the buck rises, sharp antlers glinting magnificently in the moonlight, and crosses the space between us with ease, my breath halting as he pushes his snout into our hands, his eyes locking with mine. They are a deep caramel, with calming flecks of gold not unlike a dying flame in an old fireplace. My brother beams at me for a few moments, clearly happy to show me his friend, then flings himself around the thick silver neck of this beast- who I have decided, between his bright fur and eyes, should be called Flare- and hugs tightly, rubbing his face against Flare’s bristly mane. Flare’s eyes seem to blaze a bit brighter in amusement as he swings his head around to nuzzle the boy’s shoulder, and I feel my own amusement bubbling up as well.

After a few moments he breaks away from Flare’s neck and tugs me around to Flare’s side. He then pats Flare’s back- much to my bewilderment (which only seems to amuse Flare more, and he lets out a soft snort, the cold air making the gesture seem like one of a young dragon, still too small to snort proper flame)- and Flare lowers himself to the ground once more. My brother gives me a bit of a push and what he wants me to do suddenly clicks. I then clumsily attempt to clamber my way atop Flare’s back, painfully aware of how pointed and close his antlers are to my face, due to his front legs being bent and his hind legs not.

With a jolt, he rises to his full height, and I grip his antlers tightly, now towering over my brother, who gently pats Flare’s hind, sending me off with a gleam in his eye. As one might guess, this is not the sort of thing I’ve ever done before and, as such, I’m having a hard enough time maintaining my balance. Flare, however, certainly knows what he is doing and halts just before the friendly tree that had offered to hold my clothes, scoops them up with his antlers, and swiftly crosses the chuckling stream in but a few long strides. 

Carrying on in that fashion, we were quickly at the edge of this dream forest, where he knelt again to help me off. I gather my clothes from his antlers and swiftly return them to my body, all while he watches with a silent curiosity at the odd practices of humans. “I agree with you, Flare- if I may call you that-, humans are rather strange, covering up what they are, though all knows what lies beneath.” I state, rather groggily, but Flare seems to get the message and lets out a huff of warm air, not seeming at all upset by the name he was given.

Lifesong still chatters, though a bit quieter than before, as I reach out and stroke Flare gently between his great big eyes, “Thank you.” He nods his huge head in response and watches as I step back into the barren world of reality.

Making my way around the house, I’m surprised to find someone waiting for me, sitting across the street watching me with one sapphire eye, tail curled neatly over his (or her) paws. One corner of my mouth turns up and I break our brief gaze to continue on to my bedroom window, slowly sliding it open. I can feel the blue stare on my back as I (rather ungracefully) fall inside. I turn around to push the window back down when the gaze catches mine again, and for some reason I stop.

Smelling of the forest, I decide to leave the window open and slide under my covers, quickly drifting into a quiet sleep with the sound of my fan whirring behind me.


End file.
